garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Parano
Parano (パラノ Parano) is known as one of the Last Galerians from the game Galerians: Ash. He is known for being the most cruel Galerian out of all the Galerians.He seems to enjoy cutting the eyes out of his victims and replacing them with mechanical chips to become his puppets. He is a master with knives and enjoys seeing blood. Personality Parano has a brutal personality. He is also insane. He enjoys killing, and enjoys cutting people's eyes out. He also has a high-pitched voice when excited, and enjoys seeing blood. He also has a fondness for knives and likes to use them as a weapon. Parano becomes upset and frighten though, after his battles with Rion (Galerians: Ash). When he returned to Ash after he failed to beat Rion twice, it was shown that Parano is also afraid of Ash. Backstory Parano is assume a galerian, but not from mother Dorothy. He was created from Ash because Ash was so angry at mother. He also created Parano to destroy his weak side of his personality. As Ash believed that when he was creating his new Galerians, they were going to be based off him, because he wanted to be the next Mother. Galerians: Ash Parano was first seen on a security camera in the Airbase. Once Rion enters the West-side Underpass, he sees a flashback of Parano cutting the eyes out of Romero's soldiers. Rion then has to fight the zombies that Parano had created. Rion defeats them and enters Hangar No. 3 where he is stun by one of Parano's robots called P-Type Robot. The robot shot out a electricity throughout Rion's body. Parano then reveals himself to Rion of who he is, and how he wants to cut out his eyes and implant his circuits in his eye sockets. Rion is force to fight Parano's robots, after he fights his robots, Parano jumps down and Rion is force to battle him next. During the battle, Parano uses electricity, and spins with electricity around him once he was getting weaker. He also tried to cut Rion with his knives. When Rion beats him, Parano is surprised by it and disappears in a flashing light. Parano is then seen again, as he is criticizing Ash for not killing Rion. Ash tells Parano to go after Rion. Parano becomes angry and puts his knife to Ash's throat and tells him that he'll kill him before he kills Rion. Spider then asks Parano to leave Ash alone, and that he might have a good plan. Parano pushes Spider, and then tells him to stay out of Ash and his conversation. Parano then returns to Ash with his knife to his throat. Nitro is then heard laughing. Parano looks at Nitro and asks her if she thinks it's funny. Nitro will reply to Parano and tell him to "Just slice him." She then tells him that he can't because he's not brave enough. Parano decides to fight Rion again, but in the Entrance Lobby. He also brings out his other robot puppets called G-Type Robot. During this battle, Parano keeps a electric rectangle around him and Rion and when Parano attacks Rion up against it, more of Rion's HP is taken away. However though, Rion wins and Parano loses once again. He returns to the others and is shaken in fear. He gets lectured by Ash. Spider tries to take up for Parano, and tells Ash to leave him alone, even though Parano mistreated him earlier. Spider even tells Ash that they are all suppose to be friends, which catches the attention of Nitro. Shaking and frighten for his life, Parano begs Ash to give him another chance. Ash refuses Parano, and tells him that he even feared Rion at one point. Ash aims his Beeject to Parano's head and fires it at him, and killing him. Spider is shocked of what just happened and asks Ash "What did you do?" Ash doesn't respond, but grins an evil smirk. During the fight of Rion and Ash in the data world, Parano emerges with Ash with the rest of the Last Galerians. He tells Rion that he was created by Ash, and that Ash created him to destroy the weak part of his personality. It is mention that Parano was born from Ash's anger. In other words, Ash created him because he was feeling angry at Dorothy. Ash created Parano to love killing. Ash made the Last Galerians that are part of his feelings of what he was feeling at the time of creating them. Oddly, his feelings spell his name out. As Spider was for Sadness, and Nitro for hate. The Last Galerians try to make Ash kill himself, as their spirits were trapped into his body. However, it doesn't work and Ash becomes stronger, and consumes Dorothy. Rion and Ash get frozen in the data world, and Rion becomes unfrozen ten years later by Pat. After Rion finds out Dr. Lilia Pascalle died, he asks if he will delete him and Ash. Thus, Pat deletes them, and is assumed that he deleted Parano along with the Last Galerians during the process. Trivia See Also * Parano's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians: Ash Characters